Un nuevo comienzo
by Brenda D'Potter
Summary: Bella creía tenerlo todo, un hombre que la amaba, familia y amigos. Pero la muerte de su esposo le hizo ver la realidad. Ambientado en el siglo XlX
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **Bella creía tenerlo todo, un hombre que la amaba, familia y amigos. Pero la muerte de su esposo le hizo ver la realidad.

Ambientado en el siglo XlX

Los personajes son de mi adorada Sephanie Meyer, la historia mía *0* xd

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

En sus manos reposaba la invitación al famoso baile de máscaras que brindaban anualmente los Cullen. Este año sería diferente sin duda alguna para Bella, Sus ánimos estaban por el piso. «Será divertido» Chillo la niña caprichosa que habitaba en ella. «¿Divertido? ¡Por dios! acabamos de enviudar» Una punzada en el pecho de la castaña hizo que soltará un jadeo, las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos, Ese era el motivo por el cual no iría al baile, su marido Garret Platt se había suicidado, ya bien había pasado un año desde aquello pero para Bella estaba presente el echo de que él se quitara la vida a causa de una desilucion No se lo perdonaría jamás, camino hasta la mesa que estaba en su habitación dejando allí la invitación debía ser fuerte adelantar un paso y sonreír, no podía permitir la vieran acabada, seco con su pañuelo las lagrimas que antes estuvieron en sus mejillas se miro en el espejo y negó. -Vamos deja de llorar- Dos golpes tímidos en la puerta la hicieron brincar un poco, suspiró y termino de secar sus lagrimas.

─Adelante─ sorbió su nariz mirando hacia afuera, lejos de la vista de su acompañante, bien sabia de quien se trataba, su doncella la que la acompañaba desde sus 16 años; Casi su mejor amiga «Contando que jamas tuvo amigas reales» Eficiente y silenciosa, lo que hacía que su presencia fuera tranquilizadora para Bella.

─Señora Platt el desayuno está listo, sus padres la esperan.─

Bella gimió bajo cerrando los ojos, se olvidaba por completo que sus padres la visitaban o eso parecía pues encontraba la visita de Charlie y Renne muy sospechosa, lo veía en los ojos de su madre que como ella, eran un libro abierto; Renne quería estar segura que no cometiera una locura y Charlie no la dejaría sola en ello así qué... Aquí estaban, la castaña asintió a lo que Angela tomo como un "Gracias" con una leve venía salió de la habitación de su "ama" a lo que Bella se dio vuelta, también fue consciente de lo maleducada que fue al no darle la cara a su doncella pero se daría cuenta de su estado, una vez tranquila decidió ir a encontrarse con los señores Swan.

* * *

Allí estaban en el jardín de la mansión Platt esperando por su hija, cuando Bella salió. Charlie se levanto para darle los buenos días, un abrazo leve beso en su mejilla, Renne se limito a sonreirle con un asentimiento de cabeza, se sentaron.

-¿Que tal dormiste,Hija?- Habló Renne centrando toda su atención en Bella.

-¡Cómo un bebé! En tanto tiempo ya me hacía falta- Una de las doncellas dejo sobre la mesa una taza de frutas a su lado una de té.

-Gracias, Jessica. Madre Angela me anunció que ya llegaron los hilos que pedimos; ¿Quieres hacer un viaje al pueblo después del desayuno?-

Renée la miro incrédula ¿era hoy el día en que su hija se animaba a salir? ¿Tenía presente Bella la fecha? busco la mirada de su hija y no encontró signo alguno de tristeza, En su lugar... no encontró nada, fuera de emociones lo cual preocupo a la ji verde largó un suspiro y alzo su taza de té.

-Si es lo que quieres tú, no me opondré!- Bebió tragando el nudo en la garganta que se le formaba, odiaba ver a su hija así, esta reacción no era normal llevando en cuenta que hoy se cumplía un año de muerto para Garret y 4 Años para su matrimonio. De esto era consciente Bella, la noche anterior había soñado con él, el día de su matrimonio convirtiéndose después en el funeral de su esposo. después llegaba la extraña mujer con un bebé en brazos reprochandole que ella si era una mujer sana, pudo darle un hijo a el señor.

Negando levemente Bella regreso de su ensoñación tomo un tenedor y llevo un trozo de fruto a su boca, Charlie observaba más no comentaba nada, acostumbrado estaba a la rutina que llevaban sus mujeres. ¿Que seguiría? Ah sí! un silencio sepulcral, después terminan el desayuno y se retiran cada uno a sus respectivas tareas, las cuales Swan se encargaba de terminar todo papeleo que hubiera dejado su yerno sin concluir, No les parecía sano que Bella se encargara de ello, ahora estaban terminando, Charlie se puso de pie para despedirlas.

-¿No quieren que las acompañes, en verdad?, Saben que no es molestia pasar un tiempo con ustedes damas-

-No se preocupe señor Swan, Su hija y yo nos cuidamos muy bien solas, sólo es una visita al pueblo recogeremos nuestro encargo y regresaremos- Ya después de tanto tiempo en matrimonio no veían necesaria tanto protocolo por lo que Renne le palmeo el hombro a su esposo; el asintió y las despidió con una sonrisa.

-Tu padre estaba distanciado. ¿No te parece querida?... Bella... ¿Bella?-

-Lo siento madre, ¿Que decías?- El sonrojo era notable, no paraba de preguntarse la razón por la cual nunca pudo darle un hijo a su esposo, jamás pudo lograr un embarazo eso la hacía menos que las demás, sus "amigas" ya eran madres, llevaban matrimonios lindos. Y ella tenía nada... Era una mujer seca! no servía! y ahí de nuevo sus pensamientos la arrastraban meneo la cabeza como alejando aquellos pensamientos; no podía demostrarle a su madre que estaba mal sonrió de modo que le hiciera creer a Renne que todo estaba bien.

-Te decía que tu padre ah estado distanciado. y bueno también tú lo estás, ¿Algo de lo cual deba enterarme?-

-En absoluto Madre- La carroza paro frente a la mercería de los Newton, los mozos ayudaron a bajar a las señoras, Renne estaba trabajando en un bordado para su sobrino segundo, Leah estaba embarazada lo cual hacía a Bella más infeliz su madre encontraba refugio en su sobrina Sue y ella se encontraban todas las tardes, después de tomar el té se sentaban en el jardín planeando todo para la llegada de el pequeño de los Uley Clearweater. Sue no paraba de hablar sobre lo orgullosa que estaban ella y Harry por ser abuelos. Harry esperaba fuera un varón el que continuaría con el negocio Clearwater, una voz lejana la hizo salir de su ensoñación miro a su madre frunciendo levemente los labios.

-Y me dices que no lo estás Isabella, ¿De verdad no pasa nada?- Renée no era tonta.

-Es enserio madre, no pasa nada...-

-Mjmm ¿Irás al baila, cariño?- La miró con fijeza dudaba que su hija estuviera de ánimos.

-Quizá, ya veremos, Papá y tú si irán imagino.-

La vista de Renée paso de la espera a la sorpresa.

-Isabella Marie Swan Higginbotham ¿Le haces un desplante a un baile?- Llevo una mano a su pecho lo cual exageraba la situación rio ante la mirada de su hija y suspiro cambiando de tema. -Charlie está ansioso por encontrarse con Carlisle, imagínate dos viejos amigos con las misma ambiciones.

-El dinero y ... su familia.- Sonrió cuando termino de decir aquello.

Renée lo hizo también.

Cruzaron la puerta de la mercería, sonó la campana y el señor Newton alzo la vista arqueando sus labios en una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días señora Swan, señora Platt! veo que recibieron mi mensaje-

-Buenos días- Respondieron al unisono aunque la voz de Bella salió con dificultad, Renée suspiro y tomo palabra ella.

-Sí, la doncella de mi hija nos a hecho llegar la noticia, espero nos sorprenda. Aunque eso no debo pedirlo puesto que tiene usted los mejores diseños, bordados e hilos de todo el pueblo.-

El señor Newton sonrió con timidez agradeciendo la atención de la señora Swan, saco los hilos mostrándoselos para que ellas dieran su aprobación Renée y Bella asintieron al tiempo.

-Padre... Buenos días señoras.- Michael Newton no despegaba la vista de Bella, el eterno enamorado de la castaña se maldecía no ser de la nobleza, no poder haber tenido la mitad del dinero que tenía Garret, claro habían muchos más que morían por convertir a Isabella en su esposa, pero no todos tenían la fortuna de Platt y no en cuanto a dinero hablando sino al tener el amor de aquella mujer.

Mike con pasos torpes se acerco a su padre entregándole una hoja, allí se encontraban escrito algunos pedidos, la castaño suspiro sacando de su monedero el dinero para pagar, La presencia de Michael le molestaba.

-Aquí tienen señoras, que tengan un feliz resto de mañana- El señor Newton paso los hilos y recibió el dinero que Isabella le entregaba, sonrieron y salieron del lugar.

* * *

**Mmm espero les haya gustado, es la primera historia que me atreví a escribir jaja son locuras que leí y me gustaría plasmarlas. la novela se llama "Una noche prohibida" la idea principal salio de allí, ¿Comentarios?**

**Gracias *-***


	2. Chapter 2

Tanya Denali estaba hoy en la mansión Platt hablando sobre lo que llevarían al baile con Isabella, ya habían pasado 2 semanas después de la visita al pueblo la viuda estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos recordando aquel sueño nefasto de no ser por Angela habría descubierto por qué querían arrebatarle a su hijo.. el cual no nacía involuntariamente se llevo una mano al vientre y jadeo reprimiendo las lagrimas; en ese sueño se veía corriendo, huyendo de quien sabe qué tratando de salvarse y salvar a su hijo; su vientre no mostraba más de 7 meses de embarazo y apenas le permitía escapar pero por su bebé estaba dispuesta a hacer lo necesario, todo lo sentía tan real el llanto, sus gritos de auxilio, el sudor al despertar y su cansancio exagerado, frunció el ceño cuando sintió las sacudidas leves que le daba Tanya.  
-Bella... Bella responde, ¿Estás bien?-  
La castaña parpadeo y seco las lagrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas bufó y asintió.  
-Lo siento... ¿Por cual te decidiste entonces?- Su sonrisa fue tan fingida pero la rubia le siguió el juego.  
-Pensé en Viola, ya sabes siempre me gusto "Sueño de una noche de verano" y nunca eh ido como ella, ya tengo el traje completo!- Chillo con emoción. - ¿Tú?-  
-Julieta Capuleto...- Tanya rio leve sin burla, eran de la misma edad por lo tanto habían crecido juntas escuchando y leyendo los libros de William Shakespeare y sabía bien que "Romeo y Julieta" era el libro favorito de su prima, la rubia se levanto suspirando con gesto enamorado juntó sus manos y camino alrededor de la mesa que estaba en el jardín, fue el turno para reír de Bella.  
-Muy bien Viola, vamos a decirle a mamá y a tía Sasha, debemos arreglarnos como se debe.  
-¡No no! espera- Hizo un mohín -no quiero ir con ella aún, y tengo que contarte algo...-  
-¿Que te quita el sueño?- Bella rio y entrecerró los ojos con diversión,Tanya se sentó negando.  
-Eres una bruja, mejor cuídate si no quieres terminar lapidada o...- se estremeció -Olvídalo! lo que sucede es que James Witherdale, el petrolero pidió mi mano-  
-¡Pero! Es lo que querías ¿No?-  
-Cuando tenía 18 años Isabella... ahora no sé.- Suspiro casi frustrada -Rechace a tantos cuando nos presentaron ante la sociedad, que siento ya no estoy para esos compromisos-  
-Tienes 22 Tanya, aún estás joven.-  
-Lo sé, quede de darle la respuesta esta noche.-  
-Le dirás que sí, siempre estuviste enamorada de el hombre. No quiero que te pierdas la oportunidad de ser feliz.-  
Cómo siempre que estaban a solas la rubia rompió todo protocolo y abrazo a su prima tan fuerte, la castaña sonrió acariciando su espalda.  
-Te quiero Bells.-  
-Y yo a ti Tanya- Se alejaron y levantaron caminando hasta la casa.

llego la noche y Bella estaba lista en su habitación mañana sería el baile y ella estaba nerviosa planeaba su venganza no estaba segura de que Garret la sintiera pero ella quería sentir que estaban a mano, luego iría por la amante de su esposo, ya le quedaban claras tantas cosas se preguntaba cómo pudo ser tan ciega, ver lo que le pasaba por frente a los ojos, se reprochaba tanto eso arrugo la carta que estaba en su mano derecha, tenía dudas si acaso ella lo había hecho con intención la abrió y la observo bien:

_12 de Junio de 1811_  
_Mi amor: _  
_Hoy me han presentado a quien será mi esposo no estoy muy feliz con ello, ¿Que pasará ahora con lo nuestro? ¿Que le diré en la noche de bodas? no sabes cuanto te necesito en estos momentos pero entiendo que ahora tu lugar es con ella._  
_Espero tu pronto regreso._  
_Con amor: K - D_

Esa carta la encontró entre los papeles de su esposo, hace una semana la fecha marcaba el día en el que se hizo el primer examen pensando que después de 4 meses de casada ya estaba esperando, miro con rabia la carta que ella había resibido hoy en la tarde a la hora de la cena:

_26 de enero de 1815_  
_Querida Isabella:_  
_He recibido tu carta, sabes bien que no veo inconveniente en que vengas a pasar una temporada conmigo, Alaska está de buen tiempo y te haría bien olvidarte un p oco de todos los problemas que te quedan p or resolver en Forks, salúdame a los tíos, a mamá y papá._  
_Con sincero aprecio: K- D_

Ahora entendía por que Kate nunca se caso, en su lugar salió huyendo a Alaska dejando a Edward Cullen, de él nunca se supo nada más se decía que él la había dejado. También entendía por que la cercanía de su prima y esposo, por que Garret sabía tanto de Kate, pero.. ¿Si, Garret no la amaba por qué casarce con ella? ahora estaría vivo, en Alaska tal vez y con Kate. Bufó arrojando ambas cartas al fuego, si eran amantes desde antes de ser presentada Isabella en sociedad, ¿Por qué no le pidió la mano a Katrina? ya luego le respondería la carta a su prima, la enfrentaría y aclararía todo lo necesario se metió en las cobijas y se sumergió en un sueño profundo, nunca había dormida tan bien como aquella noche.

-Esme vino está mañana a tomar el desayuno conmigo- Declaro una muy sonriente Renée. -Edward volvió parece tranquilo, ¡Ay Charlie! ¿no es magnifico? en verdad me preocupaba mucho ella con la partida de su hijo estaba tan mal.-  
-¿Que esperabas mujer? Sí Bella se hubiera ido, sin dejar rastro también estaríamos en las mismas condiciones, pero me da gusto que volviera-  
Charlie estaba leyendo las noticias, Renée tejía y Bella leía una vez más Romeo y Julieta.  
-¿Edward irá al baile?- Preguntó Bella queriendo parecer distraída, cómo si no le importara, su madre sonrió.  
-Por supuesto, Esme lo convenció-  
Bella mordió su labio evitando sonreír y Renée continuo su parloteo.  
-Dice que llego anoche, fue toda una sorpresa y pensó en venir a decírmelo, después iría con los Denali.-  
Bella soltó una risita, y dejo el libro a un lado.  
-Madre.. podrías respirar por favor, mejor vamos a alistarnos ya casi es hora.-  
Charlie se levanto en cuanto las señoras lo hicieron se despidieron y fueron camino a sus respectivas habitaciones acompañadas de sus doncellas.

* * *

**Aquí el segundo capitulo :$ espero les guste, agradezco de verdad a las personas que se toman el trabajo de leer lo que escribo, lo hago con el corazón. no olviden dejar sus comentarios *-***


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes pertenecen a mi adorada S-Meyer :'3

* * *

Edward Y Emmett Cullen estaban de pie en las escaleras observando todas las jovencitas que llegaban: Pastoras, Boadicea, Ofelia, Cordelia, Lady Macbeth, la reina titania entre otras, las mujeres estaban llenas de creatividad, habían hombres como Frailes, Vikingos, Soldados, etc.  
-Muy bien soldado su pirata lo espara.- Le dijo en tono burlon a Emmett.

-Sabes que yo encantado de ir con ella, ¿Tu que harás?-

-Observar, sólo eso.- Apreto sus labios formando una linea, Emmett palmeo el hombro de su hermano y camino hasta Rosalie que lo esperaba sonriente sin duda el traje de Rose era diferente a todas pero eso era lo que le gustaba a ella, Edward logro persivir a sus padres con dos parejas más debían ser los Swan y los Denali a un lado se encontraban Julieta y Viola el acompañante de Viola un vikingo la tenía aferrada a su brazo, pero Julieta estaba mirando a todos lados, parecía perdida o buscando algo que se le había perdido, Edward suspiro y bajo lentamente las escaleras el momento de bailar había llegado antes de que El rey Arturo se acercará a Julieta el llego extendiendo su mano, Bella palidecio allí estaba a quien buscaba hizo una venia y acepto su mano.

-Julieta Capuleto, interesante elección- Bella rio.

-Un soldado, también es interesante no eh visto muchos de esos por acá, a decir verdad.. es el primero.-

Isabella no tenía intención de mostrarse, quería mantener oculta su identidad.

-Me pareció que buscabas a alguien- Bella suspiro.

-Una amiga.-

-¿De que va tu amiga?- La castaña se maldijo internamente.

-Cleopatra..-

-Mmm eh visto a 3 de esas-

Bella rio bajito escuchando como la danza acababa.

-Ya me las arreglaré...- Hizo la venia para terminar y Edward le tomo la mano.

-¿Quieres ir a caminar?- ¡Muy bien! sólo la invitaba a caminar pero allí haría lo posible para seducirlo.

-Por supuesto-

Edward le ofreció su brazo. -Mi señora- Bella lo tomo y comenzaron a caminar hasta la salida, el laberinto que se presento frente a ellos movio sus ramas.

-Mamá lo envió a decorar con rosas blancas.-

-Buen detalle, hace..- Estaba a punto de cometer una inprudencía "Hace años no vengo" suspiro y recupero la compostura.- Hace tiempo quería conocer la mansión Cullen.- Vio de reojo cómo el soldado no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Está observándome- Ahora la compostura de Bella era rigida, ¿La habría reconocido? él noto como apretaba su mandibula y hablaba casi entre dientes.

-Me preguntaba sí...- Isabella dio media vuelta para mirarlo fijo, lo más que le permitía su máscara.

-No nos conocemos, señor mío, así qué no se moleste en adivinar mi identidad-  
-Pero.. ¿Usted si conoce la mía?- La miro divertido.  
-Sería una mala invitada, el no saber el nombre de mi anfitrion- La risa de Bella floto en el aire, se estremecio cuando el viento la golpeo suspiro y comenzó a caminar hasta la sala de baile.  
-¿Ya se va, señora?-  
-Hace algo de frío y aún debo buscar a mi amiga.-  
-¿Le gustaría compañía para buscar a su amiga?-  
Bella sonrio sin que él logrará verla, esto resultaba muy fácil, asintió y él llego a su lado ofreciendole su brazo. Le sorprendía que no necesitara de "risitas" o menear las pestañas con gesto coqueto para obtener la atención de un hombre de vez en cuando alzaba la vista hacía él y lo veía sonriendo casi con orgullo. ¿Que planeaba? ¿Tendría él, el mismo plan? ¡Por Dios! sí la había reconocido.  
-¿Alguna idea de dónde pueda estar su amiga?-  
Parpadeó volviendo a la realidad.  
-La biblioteca es la primera opción.-  
-Después de usted- Con gesto amable le indico la dirección a una puerta.  
Al entrar se mordió el labio inferior no había nadie ¿Que otro lugar podría nombrarle? y esté sería un buen lugar para llevar a cabo lo que planeaba, pero estaba muy iluminado.  
-¿Por qué se fue hace 4 años?-  
-Negocios.-  
-Tenía entendido iba usted a casacer-  
-Está usted bien informada.-  
-¿Por qué no le dijo nada a sus padres? el que se iba...-  
-¿Cómo sabe eso?- Surco sus negras cejas.  
-Me lo comentaron- Miró a otro lado.  
-Por qué tengo la impresion que trata de sacarme información-  
-Para nada, señor Cullen.-  
-¿Una copa?- Saco de su champán favorita junto dos copas, ella asintio. -Digame.. ¿Viene usted con su hermano, esposo, padre... primo quizá?- Le ofrecio la copa llena.  
-Ni uno ni lo otro...- Bebió un poco.  
-¿Viene sola entonces? ¿La ah invitado mi madre?-  
-¿Quien interroga a quien ahora? parece que usted mi buen señor trata de averiguar mi nombre...- Sonrió.  
-No lo hacía...- Apreto el punte de su nariz.  
-No me lo parecia...-  
-¿Más champán?-  
-¿Trata de embriagarme?-  
-No, creo que no-  
-Acepto, gracias- Extendio la copa.  
-Contesteme, ¿Es casada?-Le lleno la copa.  
-Me parecio que dije "No"- Bebio de nuevo. -¿Por qué tanto interes...?-  
-Nada personal- Su sonrisa de lado le paro el corazón, en verdad era tremendamente apuesto.  
-Puede decirme lo que sea.-  
-¿A que va eso?-  
-Que soy de mente abierta, puede decirme lo que esté pensando.-  
-¿Es libertina?- Eso no se lo esperaba. ella enarco una ceja incluso por sobre la mascara él lo noto. -Es decir... los libertinos tienden a ser librepensadores por naturaleza.- Ella rio.  
-Librepensadora, más no libertina. ¿Y usted?-  
-Librepensador, más no libertino.- Otra vez saco su sonrisa torcida, había usado las mismas palabras. -¿Que piensa usted justo ahora?.-  
Se armo de valor, respiro hondo y termino de beber de su copa. -Estoy pensando que me gustaría ser seducida por usted.-

* * *

**No tarde está vez en subirlo xD **

**Bueno la verdad no sé cuantos han leído la historia y a cuantos les ah gustado, pero por parte de una chica me han llegado buenos comentarios. **

**Quiero agradecer a Josy ñ.ñ y a mi "Beta" Alejandra xD jajaja de verdad gracias c:**

**¿Un comentario? :3**


End file.
